


Friends with My Lady

by MiraculousLBfangirl (fdmflavia)



Series: Ladrien june 2018 prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Ladrien June, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fdmflavia/pseuds/MiraculousLBfangirl
Summary: Adrien accidentally discovers Ladybug's identity, building a stronger friendship with her while trying to figure out the best way to tell her that he is her partner.





	Friends with My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is a connected one-shot story with some of the prompts from Ladrien June.  
> Hope you like it.

Day 1: Accidental reveal

 

Adrien shoved his books in his schoolbag, his mind blurred by tiredness. There was an Akuma early in the morning that lasted two hours. It was a miracle that he had managed to arrive at school on time. He was so sleepy and his movements were so slow that he ended up being the last one inside the classroom. Or so he thought, he hadn’t noticed that Marinette was there too and bumped into her when he stood up to go home causing her to drop her own bag. 

He could see that she was as sleepy as him when she stumbled forward while reaching for her bag on the floor. Her small pink purse fell spilling its content on the ground. Adrien rushed to catch the items but froze when he saw a reddish creature with black spots beside Marinette’s phone. He could have mistaken it by a Ladybug themed plush had he not have a kwami to himself. He took the creature carefully in his hands to certify that he wasn't imagining things. It was warm and definitely breathing, and Marinette’s panicked expression just confirmed his suspicions. She was Ladybug. That explained why she was tired too. 

His voice got stuck in his throat preventing him to form words. He was astonished trying to process the fact that Ladybug had been so close and he had been unable to see it. However, Marinette came back from her panic and started explaining before he could say anything. 

“Oh! It’s a plush. I… I have some dolls based on our heroes and… this is one of them. Uhm... Manon must have put it in my purse” she giggled nervously “Childish, I know.”

“This is not a toy. It’s alive!” he finally managed to say. “You're Ladybug?” Adrien wanted to say that she wouldn’t fool him because he had a similar one, but he didn’t know if that would be wise at the moment.

“Me?” she laughed almost hysterically “Of course not, this is a toy. It’s special. Quite realistic, you see.” Her voice was shaking with nervousness.

Adrien weighted his options to take her out of her misery; he could pretend that he believed her, he knew how much her identity meant to her, or he could just blurt out that he was Chat Noir and pray that she wouldn’t hate him for doing so. He didn’t have the chance to decide as her kwami sat in his hand and spoke with a sweet voice.

“You won’t be able to make him believe I’m a toy, Marinette. He is a smart boy. There’s no point in denying the truth.” Tikki shook her head sternly at him and he understood that he shouldn’t tell Marinette who he was. He made a mental note to ask her why in the future. Marinette looked at him and sighed.

“You have to promise you won’t tell anyone. It’s too dangerous.”

“I won’t. You can trust me.” Adrien gave her the most reassuring smile he could.

“This is Tikki…” Marinette explained briefly to him what a kwami was and the risks to him for knowing her identity. He was touched that she cared so much about his safety, although that wouldn’t be necessary if she knew who he was, but he loved to hear every word nevertheless . She was his lady and he couldn’t help the smile that came across his face. She was amazing in and out of the mask. 

Adrien remembered when he swore to himself that he would love whoever Ladybug was beneath the mask. He was completely right, because Ladybug couldn’t be anyone else. His heart swelled with pride and love for his lady… his princess.

 

Day 2: Babysitting 

 

It took all of Adrien’s will power and modeling skills for him to act normally near Marinette and not freak her out with his enthusiasm, but it payed off. He got to hang out with her and get to know Tikki better. The kwami asked him to be patient that the time would come for him to tell Marinette who he was. He found Tikki much wiser than Plagg, so he complied. 

Adrien and Marinette were a lot closer now and he was sure Alya and Nino were thinking they were secretly dating. Especially after he took Marinette away from them during an akuma attack and when they came back they were stealing glances and smiles at each other. Nothing would make him happier than to date Marinette, but there were two things on his way: the fact that he hadn’t told her that he was Chat Noir yet and the other boy she had mentioned the other day. 

Adrien took great pains to discover who the guy that held his lady’s heart was. He paid attention to every conversation that she had with other boys, but all of them were normal and friendly conversations. He was starting to think that the guy was someone from outside school.

One thing that he found really useful was to be able to know where to look for Ladybug should she not show up at an attack like now. The akumatized victim was transforming people into giant fruits. Chat Noir went to search for Ladybug praying that she hadn’t been transformed in a fruit too. He didn’t expect her to be standing in the park, clearly worried about the akuma, but not doing anything at all. What was she waiting? He had his answer when a little girl came in Marinette’s direction crying. She was babysitting. Of course she couldn’t leave a five-year old child alone. Alya was a fruit by now and Marinette couldn’t just ask her mother to look after the girl without being suspicious. It seems that Chat Noir won’t be fighting today.

Chat Noir found a secluded place, detransformed and ran to Marinette. 

“Thank goodness I found you.” Adrien said panting as he approached Marinette. “I thought that you had been transformed into a fruit.” 

The bright smile she gave him melted him in the spot. He wished she could be that happy for simply seeing him, not for the situation. He noticed when her smile shifted to nervousness as she looked at Manon that was back playing with a Ladybug doll. 

“I don’t have anyone to take care of her. I don’t know what to do?” Was she ashamed to ask him for help?

“That’s what I’m here for.” He made a hand gesture to emphasize his point.

“You sure?” Her cheeks rosy and her eyes sparkled with gratitude. 

“I have your back Mari. Just go.” She smiled again and his heart skipped a beat. Then he felt it burst when she stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek leaving with a soft 'thank you'. 

His cheeks were aflame and all he could think was how it made up to whatever lecture she would give Chat Noir for not showing up. Adrien was brought to his senses when Manon extended him the Chat Noir doll. 

“Can you be my Chat Noir?” Adrien found it strange that she didn’t seem bothered by Marinette’s sudden disappearance and he wondered how many times something like this have happened before. 

“Of course, My Lady.” He bowed the Chat Noir doll and sat beside Manon to play. Adrien had fun playing with her and laughed when she scolded him for using too many puns. If only she knew. 

A shadow appeared over them and they looked up. “Mummy” Manon stood up throwing herself at her mother.

“Hi, Mrs. Chamack.” Adrien greeted awkwardly.

“You’re Adrien Agreste, right? Where’s Marinette?” Nadja looked around searching for the girl.

“She needed to do something and asked me to look after Manon for a while. Hope you don’t mind.”

“He played with me, he’s funny. No wonder Marinette likes him so much.” Manon beamed into her mother's arms.

“Manon! You can’t just say those things.” Nadja scolded. 

“Why not? He’s her boyfriend and she likes him.” Manon insisted and Nadja looked at him for confirmation.

Adrien resisted the urge to confirm and said simply. “No, we’re just friends.” The words felt bitter in his lips and he regretted not taking Plagg’s words into account from day one. He had wasted so much time. 

“Forgive my daughter then. Thanks for taking care of her and tell Marinette that I’ll call her later.” 

“No problem. It was a pleasure.” He smiled and Nadja returned it with one of her own, then Adrien averted his attention to Manon. “See you around, little lady.” 

Mother and daughter left and he transformed again in a secluded alley, the dolls inside his jacket so they would be absorbed along with his clothes. Chat took a deep breath and joined Ladybug in the fight. 

“Took you long enough.” She said and he flinched.

“I was held by personal stuff. Sorry.” He didn’t expect the smile on her face, tough. 

“I know how it is. I’m glad you’re here now.” He was speechless, she didn’t scold him, but then again, she was the sweet and understanding Marinette. He should have known better. 

Chat Noir jumped into the fight with her and soon it was over. He rushed to detranform near the park and waited for Marinette to arrive. He was startled by a red and black figure landing beside him. “Where’s Manon?” Ladybug asked.

“Ah… her mother came some time ago, she’ll call you later. I was waiting to give this back to you.” He handed her the dolls. “Shouldn’t you have come as your other self?” Adrien asked pointing to her.

“I saw you alone and got worried. Well, you know who I am. Thanks for helping me.” She held the dolls to her chest and he shook his head to push back the jealousy he felt of Chat Noir’s doll. “Chat Noir was busy too. I owe you this one. If there’s anything I can do for you…” She trailed off, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

“It’s a pleasure to help the savior of Paris. Although I wouldn’t mind to get a view of the city from the top of the Eiffel Tower one of these nights.” He felt his cheeks burn and his heart race as he waited for her answer. He could only hope she would be gentle to turn him down or maybe just pretend he didn’t try to set a date for them. However he was awarded by a darker shade of pink on her face.

“I’d love to… I mean… just choose the date… the day” she groaned “We can do it whenever you want. See you around I need to go.” She took her leave hurriedly and he laughed. 

Maybe Manon was right and he had been an idiot searching for a boy that could be himself. Could he be that lucky? He truly hoped so.

 

Day 4 and 7: Protecting and prince style

 

“Shouldn’t Marinette be here by now?” Nino asked glancing at the bakery’s direction. The four of them had decided to reunite at the library to study for an upcoming test and were now waiting for Marinette.

“It’s Marinette, Nino. She’s always late.” Alya’s statement snapped something into Adrien’s mind. He knew why his friend was always late. 

Concern had started filling his thoughts when a sudden crash came from the street between the bakery and the school where the trio currently stood. Adrien urged Alya and Nino inside the school, but didn’t enter himself.

The akuma held both of Ladybug’s arms with one hand and was reaching for her earrings. Adrien didn’t have time to transform. He needed to act. So he jumped onto the akuma's back forcing him to loosen his grip on Ladybug. She took the opportunity to escape, however her concern for a sprawled Adrien on the ground prevented her for going after the akumatized man as he ran away.

“You can’t keep jumping into danger like this.” Ladybug said kneeling beside Adrien. 

“Was I supposed to just watch him take your earrings?” Adrien retorted.

Ladybug shook her head. “Thank you. I… I just don’t like seeing you getting hurt protecting me when I should be the one protecting you. You’re not a superhero, Adrien.” A lump formed in his throat when he saw tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. He was about to say that he was indeed a superhero when she took him in her arms. “I’ll let you in my room. Don’t let anyone know.”

Adrien just nodded unable to speak as she held him close. His heart raced, her smell was intoxicating. He wanted to snuggle to her and bury his face in her neck, but manage to restrain himself and just put his arms around her neck. Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the top of her own roof and jumped landing on her balcony holding Adrien prince style. 

“Did I hurt you?” she asked, concern laced in her voice.

“No, I’m fine.” She raised an eyebrow “Ok. My back hurts a little because of the fall. Just this, no need to worry.”

“I’ll put you in my bed. Whatever injure it caused will be fixed when the fight ends.” She opened her trapdoor and carefully placed him on her bed. “Don’t move or it can worsen your condition. My parents are downstairs, so be silent.” 

Adrien noticed her reluctance, but couldn’t understand why. Didn’t she want to let him alone in her room? Was there something she didn’t want him to see? “I won’t poke around if that's what you are afraid of.” He winked. “Now go.” She smiled and left.

Adrien closed his eyes and felt the coziness of her room envelop him. He could get used to this. It smelled nice, her smell. Then it hit him. He was in his lady room, lying in her bed. His eyes flew open and he looked to the side. There was a picture of him on her wall, among pictures of all his classmates, but his was a lot bigger and he was alone in it. A smile crept to his face as he remembered her reluctance. He wondered if there were more pictures of him in her room. He wouldn’t look, though. 

“Plagg, we need to go.”

“She told you to not move. I’m not going anywhere.” Plagg said yawning. 

“Don’t be lazy and I’m fine. I need to help her. Plagg, claws out!” 

Chat Noir looked at her bed from her balcony. He would need to come back before her and pretend that he hadn’t moved. He was getting tired of this. He sighed and left.

 

Day 5: Saved from the paparazzi (not really)

 

When the group stepped out of the school door after their study section Adrien found himself surrounded by a swarm of paparazzi. He and his friends had planned on getting some ice-cream before he went home, so the Gorilla was nowhere to be seen. Alya and Nino tried their best to keep them away from him, but to no avail. 

“You saved Ladybug earlier. Did you get hurt?” “Why did you do that?” “You seemed very close in this picture. Are you two dating?” One of the paparazzi showed them a picture of Ladybug holding Adrien in her arms looking at him fondly with tears in her eyes. Adrien wondered how they got that picture and had to admit the image screamed intimacy. “Does Chat Noir know?” “Where did she take you?” “Do you know who she is?”

Adrien’s head started to pound, they were asking too many questions and he was afraid to mess up the answers. He looked at Alya and Nino for help, but they gave him questioning looks as well. He searched for Marinette, but couldn’t find her.

“No, he doesn’t know who I am” Adrien released his breath when he heard Ladybug’s confident voice from behind the paparazzi as they all turned to her “and we’re not dating.”

“How do you explain this picture then?” a man showed her the picture.

“I may have gotten a little emotional seeing a civilian getting hurt to save me. Civilians should stay away from danger. All of them.” She looked directly at Alya. “Adrien saved me, that’s true, but I wouldn’t forgive myself if something bad had happened to him.”

“You seem to care a lot about him. Is he your friend or something?” A woman asked.

“I care about all the civilians and I just know Adrien from Gabriel’s ads, not personally.” No one, but Adrien noticed that her voice changed a little saying that. “And, of course, from the akuma attacks that had him or his friends as a target.” She added.

“Where did you take him to?”

“I left him at his friend’s house, there.” She pointed at her balcony.

“Isn’t there where Marinette Dupain-Cheng lives? Is she he’s girlfriend then?” Ladybug seemed taken aback by the question. Adrien was eager to hear her answer. 

“I took him there because we were near. I… I don’t know the answer for your question since I don’t know him personally as I already said.” She looked at him. “Maybe you should ask this to him.” The paparazzi turned back to him.

“What do you have to say about this, Adrien?” It was surprisingly Alya’s question.

Adrien knew it was a trick question. If he said yes and he was wrong about Marinette’s feelings, he would mess up with what they had. If he said no, she could think he was rejecting her. He settled for the truth, he would make her his girlfriend, but not like this.

“Marinette is not my girlfriend, she’s just a friend.” Once more that statement felt bitter in his tongue, but the disappointment in Ladybug’s face had him overjoyed. He wasn’t wrong after all. 

“I think that you all had your answers. You can go now.” The stern look Ladybug sent the paparazzi was enough for them to back off and let them alone. 

“Thanks for the help, Ladybug.” Adrien said.

“You could be in danger if they thought you were dating a superhero. I can’t play favorites and the same goes to Chat Noir and Rena Rouge.” Ladybug looked at Alya and it confused Adrien. Maybe Alya expected to be one of Ladybug’s favorites like Chloé did. “See you around.” 

Ladybug flicked her yo-yo in a nearby building and they watched her go. Alya and Adrien feeling the weight of Ladybug’s words, they both had their favorites. It was Nino who broke the silence.

“Where’s Marinette?”

 

 

Day 6: Andre’s ice-cream

 

The three friends found Marinette sitting on the floor with her back against the school main door. Alya and Nino were concerned about her slightly sad expression. They thought she was overthinking the possibility of a relationship between Adrien and Ladybug. Adrien, on the other hand, knew that she was worried about her identity and he attributed her sadness to the “rejection” she had suffered minutes ago. 

“You disappeared. We were worried.” Alya said as she helped Marinette to get up.

“When I saw the paparazzi I thought that it wouldn’t be good for Adrien to be seen with me. You know, since they’d mistaken me as his girlfriend once, I didn’t want to give them a reason to think that again.” The heartbreak in her voice didn’t go unnoticed by her friends, but they chose not press the issue.

“Don’t worry. I cleared that up.” Adrien said walking beside Marinette as Alya and Nino walked in front of them to leave the school. “I told them you are only my friend,” then he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear “plus you are already taken.”

Marinette stopped in her tracks and whispered shouted “What?” 

“I know a certain black cat that is head over heels for you. I wouldn’t tempt my fate.” He chuckled and started walking again.

“Wait.” she ran to catch up with him “Are you afraid of him? I mean, he loves Ladybug, but he wouldn’t hurt anyone because of that. Do you know how many people claims to love her?”

“I do know, but I’m not talking about Ladybug. I’m talking about you.” He said after searching his surroundings for someone that could overhear. 

She laughed “Me? He doesn’t even know that I’m her.” She looked at Alya and Nino that were thankfully giving them space and inched closer to Adrien “Besides, I’m not sure if he would like the girl behind the mask as much as he likes her.” 

Adrien gasped “What? Why not?”

“We’re different. Listen, I’m not saying she's better than me, but he grew to love the confident and brave side of me. What would he think of my ordinary side?”

Adrien took a step forward and stopped in front of her resting his hands on her shoulders “I think that this ordinary side of yours is amazing. The thing is that out of the spots you don’t have the weight of the world on your shoulders which allows you to be funnier and sweeter, but you are as brave and confident when you need to be.” She blushed at his words and he smirked. “Chat Noir would be an idiot if he didn’t like you.” She seemed to have remembered that they were talking about her feline partner.

“Andre is just a few minutes from here. Let’s grab our ice-creams with him.” Alya interrupted them.

Adrien tensed as he remembered the scheme color of the ice-cream that Andre had chosen to him. His friends would know right away that it represented Ladybug perfectly. “I need to go home now.” Adrien said almost panicking.

“You said you could go, dude.” Nino said disappointed.

“Ah… the problem is that whole thing with the paparazzi took us too much time and I need to study piano.” Adrien made up.

“That’s a shame. Nino and I were eager to see the colors Andre would choose for your ice-cream.” Alya grinned mischievously. 

“It will have to wait for another day. I’ll call the Gorilla and go back to school to wait for him. Have fun.” 

They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Later Adrien found Andre’s cart and received the same scheme color for his ice-cream. He looked at the picture Nino had sent to tease him about their ice-creams. Marinette’s was rosy and green. Adrien sent her a message.

 _‘I bet that the green in your ice-cream was for his eyes.’_ He smiled and was surprised by Marinette’s reply.

 _‘Chat Noir is not the only one with green eyes.’_ His smile grew wider.

 

 

Day 9: Lucky charm

 

“Hey guys, had fun yesterday?” Adrien asked as he approached Alya and Nino that were chatting near the lockers.

“Yeah. Too bad you couldn’t be there… Did you get the picture I sent you? Marinette got an ice-cream with a green scoop. According to Andre it’s for her lover’s eyes.” Nino said smirking knowingly at Adrien.

“I wonder who that might be.” Adrien replied jokingly, however his body language suggested nervousness. 

“Something wrong, Adrien? You seem agitated.” Alya asked concerned that Adrien hadn’t liked the insinuation.

Adrien took a deep breath and looked around for any signs of Marinette, founding none. “My father wants to speak to me after school.” 

“Is that bad?” Alya asked confused.

“He rarely asks to speak to me and when it happens it’s never good. Plus, Nathalie already told me beforehand that it is about something that is on the news.”

“Maybe it’s because you jumped right into danger to save Ladybug. My parents wouldn’t have liked that either. That was crazy.” Alya said.

“As if you are the one to talk. Always running head first into the attacks to get your scoops” Adrien’s harsh tone surprised Alya making her gasp. “Sorry, I’m just nervous. I’m afraid that my father will pull me out of school again.” 

“I don’t think that is the case. You are here, aren’t you?” Nino placated. 

“Good morning.” Marinette looked suspiciously at her friends. “Am I missing something?” 

When Alya was about to open her mouth to explain what was happening Adrien spoke. “No, nothing. We should head to class.” Alya understood that he didn’t want Marinette to know.

Classes dragged for Adrien. He dreaded the moment that he would speak to his father, but was eager to take the subject out of his mind. After class he went home and had lunch alone before being led to Gabriel’s office. 

When he reached for the doorknob he stopped and slipped his hand into his pocket. There was his Marinette lucky charm. He hadn’t thought about it until now. It wasn’t a mere lucky charm, it was one given to him by Ladybug herself. No wonder it had been giving him luck. Adrien clutched it near his heart thinking that Marinette was the most positive person he knew and he let her positivity wash over him. He put the lucky charm back in his pocket, smiled and turned the doorknob feeling lighter.

 

 

Day 10: Balcony scene

 

Ladybug sat in the shadows on top of a building across from the Agreste manor. After some persuasion Alya had told her about Adrien’s problem with his father. Marinette had searched the internet for whatever was on the news that could cause a problem. She had found speculations about her being Adrien’s girlfriend in both sides of her mask, but what was concerning her the most was Adrien’s heroic act. Gabriel cared a lot about Adrien’s safety to take that lightly. 

She could see Adrien pacing his room, apparently talking to himself. When he neared the glass panel staring at the horizon with a pensive expression Ladybug took a deep breath and launched her yoyo on his rooftop, perching up on an open window.

“Ladybug?” Adrien rushed to the window and helped her down. Ladybug felt his tense gestures and knew something was off. “Is everything ok?” he asked.

“Alya told me about your father. I wouldn’t be able to sleep without knowing what he wanted.” 

Adrien smiled and faced the glass. “You don’t need to worry. He won’t pull me out of school, but I don’t want to talk about it.” That was strange, he didn’t seem upset. Concerned, maybe. 

“Well… that’s good news then. I was afraid that I had complicated your life.” She faced the glass too.

“That’s all you do.” He muttered and Ladybug was sure she wasn’t meant to hear that, it stung anyway.

“I’m sorry that I cause you so much trouble.” She moved to climb the window, but Adrien stopped her turning her around and trapping her between the glass and himself.

“That’s not what I meant. You weren’t even supposed to hear that.” He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. “You confuse me.” He backed off as he saw the position they were in.

“I confuse you.” She said sarcastically.

“Yes, you do. Sometimes you act as if you wanted nothing more than to be miles away from me. There were times I thought you hated me. Others that you are so kind and gentle…” He swallowed tickly “and others that I could swear you love me.” Adrien almost whispered the last part.

Ladybug felt herself getting lost in the green of his eyes as he looked deeply in hers and whispered back “I do. I love you so much…” She then realized what she was saying “I mean… as a friend.” She said almost as a question and sighed averting her gaze from him. “Who am I kidding? Of course I love you. The problem is that I get so nervous around you that I end up making a fool of myself. I never hated you, well maybe when we first met, but you managed to make me fall for you that same day.” She wasn’t looking at him and missed the shock on his face.

“That long?” Adrien leaned one of his shoulders on the glass.

She nodded and faced him “I know you don’t feel the same. That you see me as just a friend.” She studied him, but his expression was unreadable.

“What about Chat Noir?” Adrien grinned when Ladybug tensed. “Not so easy, hum?” he teased.

“He… he’s a friend. My best friend actually, besides Alya of course. He likes me, but I can’t return his feelings because I like you and…” she started rambling, but Adrien cut her off.

“If there wasn’t me, would you ?” Ladybug opened her mouth to deny but shut it again. Would she? “Just forget it. I’m not thinking straight, the conversation I had with my father is buzzing in my head. Could we talk tomorrow? Maybe at this same time.”

“Oh, sure. I’ll come tomorrow then.” She agreed surprised by his odd request. “Sorry for bugging you.” She climbed the window

“Please, don’t take me wrong, you never bug me.” He bit back ‘my lady’ just in time. “I love talking to you.”

“Just not now, I get it.” She rolled her eyes and Adrien chuckled. “See ya.” She winked and vanished into the night leaving a blushing Adrien behind.

 

 

Day 11 and 19: One-sided reveal and confession

 

Marinette spent the whole Saturday mulling over her conversation with Adrien. Would she see Chat in a different way if there wasn’t Adrien? She had never allowed herself to even think about it. That’s why when Adrien asked she didn’t have an answer. What if he questioned her again? Was he afraid that she could cheat on him with Chat Noir if they were to have a relationship? If she was in his shoes, she would. 

In her eyes, Chat Noir and her were friends and partners that trusted each other, however in the eyes of everyone else they were in a relationship and weren’t admitting it. To be honest she couldn’t blame them for thinking that way. They joked around and flirted all the time after all.

“Don’t you think you are overthinking it?” Tikki asked hovering in front of Marinette who was lying on her chaise staring at the ceiling. 

“No, Tikki. I think that Adrien’s right” Tikki blinked in surprise. “The day Chat Noir came to my balcony and told me he loved Ladybug… until that day I thought that he was just joking. But then I had to face the fact that his feelings for me were true and it hurt to reject him like I did. Since that day things have been different.”

“You love Chat then.” Tikki offered.

“I don’t know. I just know that something inside me changed that day and Adrien made me realize that. It’s time for me to met Adrien and I still hadn’t figured out what to do.” She stood up to prepare to go to his house.

“Just follow your heart, Marinette. Sometimes you need to let your heart control your head.”

Marinette transformed and propelled herself to Adrien’s house trying not to think too much. He was waiting for her near the window and stepped aside to let her drop to the floor.

“You actually came.” He said softly leading her to his couch.

“I said I would and it’s not like I can hide from you. You know where to find me.” She said as she sat with one arm in the back of the couch and one leg folded under the other facing him.

“No, you can’t.” he chuckled and an uncomfortable silence fell between them. “So” he cleared his throat “have you thought about what I questioned you yesterday? About Chat Noir?” Adrien asked nervously.

Ladybug shifted her body pressing her back to the couch tilting her head backwards “I have” she sighed and closed her eyes “I think I love him too. I know it’s not what you were expecting to…” her eyes flew open by Adrien’s sudden motion and she was caught by surprise seeing his face inches away from hers.

“That was exactly what I wanted to hear.” He closed the gap between them catching her lips in a passionate kiss. 

It didn’t matter that it was his first kiss, the amount of love he was pouring into it made up for that. Months of restrained feelings, tortuous days with the knowledge of who she was; everything he had passed in the last few days just made him crave for this moment and he was rewarded by her melting in his arms, kissing him back with the same amount of passion, but she suddenly stopped and pushed him gently.

“I don’t understand. I just said that…” she was cut off by his lips on hers again, but this time just for seconds. 

Adrien stood up and offered his hand to help her do the same. “You will. Now, I think is a good moment for that ride to the Eiffel Tower?” 

She blinked confused “Now? There must be tourists up there. I can’t take a civilian there, especially you with that thing with the paparazzi.” 

“There won’t be anyone there… well, not on the top floor. I just need a little disguise.” He said reaching for a black hoodie in his closet and putting it on.

“How do you know?” She was even more confused even forgetting about their previous topic.

He looked at her sheepishly, but with a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “I may have closed the top floor for us.” 

“You closed the top floor?” she asked in disbelief. When had he done that?

“It wasn’t that difficult. I’ve been planning this since I asked you to take me there.” He said seeming uncomfortable and Ladybug decided not the press it. 

“Okaaay” she said and eyed his clothes. “That’s definitely not part of your wardrobe.”

“I just use it when I sneak out the house” Adrien said flatly causing Marinette to raise an eyebrow.

“I’m starting to think that you have as many secrets as I do.” 

Adrien just grinned mischievously “We’d better go.”

Ladybug made her way to his rooftop holding him by the waist. Adrien made his best to hide his face with the hoodie from the people that were in the lower floors of the tower. He was wearing black jeans and boots too and anyone that caught a glimpse of them would think that she was holding Chat Noir. 

When they arrived at their destination Ladybug felt her heart clench and felt dizzy at the sight in front of her. She put Adrien on the floor carefully before taking a clear view of her surroundings. She searched for signs of Chat Noir. He had to be there. It was the top floor of the Eiffel Tower, not a rooftop near the bakery, yet the decoration was exactly the same. Only the candles were protected from the wind by glass and weren’t lit yet. She then looked at Adrien wearing black from head to toe and everything clicked. He was Chat Noir.

“I wanted to tell you from the day I discovered your identity, but Tikki said it wasn’t the right time.” Marinette’s mind went back to that day. He had only suspected Tikki because he knew what a kwami was.

“That was why you kissed me when I said I loved Chat Noir. Because I… I love both sides of you.” Ladybug turned her back to him and started playing with the ribbon that tied a rose to the Tower’s railing. “But… what about you? I know you love Ladybug…” she trailed off not daring to ask.

“When I found out who Ladybug was, I was over the moon. All I wanted was to tell you how much I loved you and beg for a chance, but it wouldn’t be right without you knowing who I was.”

“What do you mean beg for a chance?” 

“You had told Chat Noir you had someone already and I had no idea that that someone was me. I… I spent some time trying to figure out who the guy was until Manon say that you liked me. I felt like an idiot for not noticing it before.” Ladybug laughed and he laughed with her, bringing memories of a raining day. “I love all of you, Marinette.” He said softly when they stopped laughing. “You said you loved both sides of me, but can you love me as a whole?” Adrien stepped closer to her and caught her hand in his. “Because I’m a mix of them, maybe more like Chat Noir than Adrien.” he brought her hand to his lips and Ladybug felt her cheeks burn “With you I feel like I can be myself and from now on, I won’t be able to be the Adrien Agreste you once knew. If you’ll have me, you’ll have the most caring boyfriend you can imagine, but you will have to put up with my flirt and jokes and even my cheesy manners” he motioned to their surroundings. Ladybug was about to combust, thinking of Adrien Agreste doing all the things Chat Noir used to do. “So, what do you say? Will you accept me as I truly am?” he asked, his gaze holding hers.

Ladybug gulped “I’ll try to survive to that” She joked, but her cheeks were a dark shade of red. “I love all of you too, kitty.” Hearing her say that nickname when he wasn’t transformed was prove enough to him, but then she spoke again “Could you transform now?” Ladybug smirked “I owe Chat Noir a date.”

Adrien wasted no time in transforming and while he did, Ladybug started lighting up the candles. “You know that you went to that date right? In both sides of your mask actually.” He said leaning casually on the railing.

“I know” she lit the last candle “but it didn’t go according to the plan. Just so you know, that day I was expecting you with Alya and Nino to get ice-creams and you decided to prepare a date for Ladybug. In brief, we both ditched a date with each other.”

“Oh! I hadn’t realized that.” He felt his heart drop remembering her sadness in that night. 

“We’re here now and it’s all that matters.” Ladybug made him sit on the cushions and sat in front of him. “I think I heard you mention something about boyfriend.” Chat Noir opened his mouth but she raised a hand to stop him. “Before you ask me properly you will tell me what your father wanted with you yesterday. And don’t hide anything from me. He was probably really angry about your heroism.”

“Well, he was and he gave me a lecture about that, but it wasn’t what he really wanted. He asked when I was going to stop denying my feelings for you and ask you to actually be my girlfriend. For some reason he already knew you liked me” Chat Noir took a deep breath. “The problem is that he wants to make some publicity over our relationship and we ended up arguing” he lowered his head. “I don’t want to bring you trouble nor use you for my father’s selfish interests.” 

Ladybug lifted his chin. “If he is willing to accept me as your girlfriend then I don’t see a problem to concede to that publicity thing. I’ve known from the start you were a model and a public figure. I don’t like to be in the spotlights, but I’ll do anything to be with you. Plus, I’m getting used to it as Ladybug.” 

“Are you sure?” She nodded smiling and he stood in one knee holding her hand “Marinette, will you be my girlfriend?” Ladybug giggled and threw herself at him making him loose balance and fall onto the cushions with her on top.

“Of course I will, Adrien.” She looked up at him and brought her lips tenderly to his. 

They stayed there cuddled up under the stars until there was no one else in the lower levels of the tower. 

“So... do you think the people you talked to close this level for us can figure us out?” Ladybug asked concerned.

“I wouldn’t jeopardize our identities like that. I did everything as Chat Noir.” 

Ladybug rose up to a sitting position. “You used your superhero influence?” she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

“Wait. That wasn’t my intention, I tried to pay, but they refused. They said that their superheroes deserve a time to themselves.” 

Ladybug groaned “This will be on the news tomorrow.”

“I don’t see the problem. Everyone wants to see us together. I thought you wanted to be with me in both sides of the mask.” Chat Noir said with sadness. 

“I do, but now we'll have to wait to out our relationship as civilians” Ladybug laid again with her head on his chest “another secret we’ll have to keep from Alya and Nino.”

“Good thing we know how to keep secrets then.” 

She looked up and kissed him “silly kitty.”


End file.
